We've Got Time
by Smiley756
Summary: But somehow I knew I wouldn't make it. Slight Liley
1. Last Day

**Can it be**? **_Another_ update? Yes, you're correct. I love updating, waking up to reviews and alerts. It's absolutely _amazing._**

**I own my phone, which has scratches on it. That bothers me evey second of the day.  
**

* * *

Bright light imploded my eyes as I realized I had _another_ day to live. I checked the clock. Time for school. I massaged my temples, should I go, or not? Why would it matter? Today was the day. Or tonight was the night—whatever. The point was, this was the last time I had to wake up, and I was damn glad about it.

I bounced down the stairs, my gross blond hair bouncing with them. No one was home—as usual. Dad was, well he was dead—whatever. That was so long ago, that I hardly even care anymore. And Mom? Well she's always out with some douche, or working, or working on some douche—if you know what I mean. She didn't care about me, hell, she told me she doesn't. No one cares about me, so why stick around? Why just live my life, in a rut, in a deep cut of pain? The point escapes me.

I opened the fridge—wait. Why make breakfast? Who cares if I go hungry today, it won't matter. My bladder feels full—okay, that matters. I made my way to the bathroom, when I heard a knock on the door. _Shit_. "Lilly! Open up!" It was Miley. Our friendship hadn't been going so well lately. I had done my best to avoid her—to brace her. Maybe if she wasn't so close to me at the moment, she wouldn't get hurt when I –you know. "Lilly I know you're in there!" I had to think of an excuse, and _fast_.

After I finished my business in the bathroom, Miley was _still_ banging on the door. What should I do? I don't want her here. Not now, it's too late. But I know she will _never_ stop knocking. Ever. She'll even get the police, I'm not joking. She's done that before.

Okay, an excuse. What would make me not go to school? Besides my spiralling depression. I sniffed. Sick! Aha! I could be sick. "Don't come in, Miley," I managed my best sick voice, very croaky. "I'm sick."

"Well I don't care! I'm coming in anyways!" She ran around the window. No! If she sees me, well she can't see me. She'll know I'm okay.

I ran up the stairs, and shut the door. God damn, I at least wanted my last day to be a smidge pleasant. I didn't want to spend it hiding from _her_. I was supposed to be on a high right now. People have talked about how happy they got when they finally decided they were going to kill themselves. I want to be happy. Go away! I willed. I still heard her pounding on the doors and windows. I sighed. Do I want to spend my last day hiding away in my room? Maybe I can talk her out of it.

A plan, I need a plan. An elaborate one. Oh! I could say I have swine flu! Everyone's freaking out about that, maybe that will make her go away. Oh, and I can include my Mom. Sweet, this is looking good. I stepped out of my room, and there she was. Brown curls—and all. _So much for the plan_.

"Lilly, what the fuck? Why wouldn't you let me in?" My eyes widened.

"I, uh." Wait, I'm supposed to be sick. "I have swine, you shouldn't get near me." I shut the door in her face.

"I don't care, Lilly! Why won't you let me in? You've been shutting me out! It hurts!"

I didn't respond. I don't know what to say. I can't just _tell_ her. She'll freak out! No one knows, not Miley, not Oliver, no one. And that's how I wanted to keep it. What to do, what to do. I massaged my temples for the second time that day. Thanks, Miley. You're causing me buttloads of stress. Yeah.

"Lilly, please," I heard her voice crack. No, don't cry! Please?

I slowly opened the door. Miley was sitting on the floor, crying. I winced. "Miley," I started. "Why are you crying?"

She looked up at me, her face puffy and red. "Because I care about you, and I want to know what's going on. Why are you doing this, Lilly?"

A stab of guilt hit me. Ouch. "I--I, uh," I grinded my teeth. She is making this _really_ hard. To give in, or not to give in? I sighed. "I just...Miley, I," Let me rephrase that. "Miley, I've been going through so much lately, and I just didn't want to put you through it," _Lies_.

"Don't think that, that's the reason we're friends, to help each other." I winced once again. She can't help me, no one can. I'm a lost cause, a failed project, what's the point?

"Miley, it's okay. I'm alright," _More lies_.

She sighed. "Look, Lilly, the real reason I came here is," she hesitated, looking away from my eyes. "I wanted to tell you that..." Spit it out, woman! "I love you," she blurted out, and pressed her lips to mine. Whoa, didn't see that coming. Crap, I don't know what to do. I've never thought of Miley that way, _ever_. Yet this felt strangely...good. She parted from me, smilng like crazy. This...will be awkward. I forced out a smile. "We've got so much time, together," she grinned.

Yet somehow, I knew I wouldn't make it.

* * *

**Shortttt. If you guys want, I could continue this. I was planning for it to be a oneshot, but hell, I see a little plot in there. **

**I'll update 'Never What I Wanted To Hear' tomorrow. **

**You should probably click that review buttton, now shouldn't you? :)  
**


	2. The Decision

**Eh, why not. I'll make it a twoshot. Still short, though.**

**Oh, and I changed the rating, because of the language.  
**

* * *

My eyes fixated on the blue jar in front of me. The deep shadows of the early afternoon made it just _that_ more dramatic. I sighed deeply. To kill, or not to kill, that is the question. And this is my dilemma. This Earth has not been kind to me. No one has, except—_Miley_. Just thinking about her name caused pounds of anxiety to bubble into me. Do I want to leave her, after she just admitted something so incredibly important to me? She even thought I felt the same, and that, that made me feel _so_ guilty. I can't do that to her, I just can't. Maybe I'll wait a day—or two. Man, I've planned this for weeks, and this is what I do? _Way to chicken out, Lilly_.

I walked away from the jar of pills. Just another day—you can make it. I clenched my fists together. Leave it to Miley to make it so damn difficult. This was supposed be easy. Pop the pill into your mouth, and swallow with grapefruit juice—that I had prepared specifically for today. It would go bad tomorrow. It was now, or never. I walked back to the table and examined the case of pills. _Do not take with grapefruit, _it warned. I unscrewed the top, and pulled a pill out. It was white, and small. Something you'd never expect to so easily kill you. I raised my arm, getting closer and closer to my mouth.

"Lillian!" Someone shouted. I jolted, dropping the pill on the floor. Okay, is that a sign, or what?

My Mom trudged into the room. I quickly put the top back on the jar and grabbed the juice. I might as well not waste it. "Lillian," I could feel her glaring at me, even though my back was turned to her. "Lillian, answer me when I'm talking to you."

I sighed. "Hello, _mother_," I replied coldly. She walked over to me.

"Don't you use that tone with me, young lady," she shook her finger in my face.

I flinched away. Too close Mom—too close. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"Now, look. I'm going out tonight, I'll be back before midnight don't let anyone in, got it?"

"Typical," I muttered under my breath.

She raised her eyebrows at me.

I sighed once again, "I got it!"

She smiled smugly. "Good, I have my phone, if you need anything. Please don't need anything," she finished her thought, and walked out the door. Wow, she almost had me thinking that she cared. 'If you need anything,' I don't need anything. In fact, everything I need, is right here. The sun shined right through the window, landing exactly on the jar of pills. I let out a low laugh. That's almost too morbid to be comical. I picked up the jar, once again. I hadn't even gotten to drink the juice yet. This was working out too perfectly. Mom comes home, who knows when, and sees me lying on the floor, dead. Good, let her feel guilty. Let her feel bad. Let her wish she had me back—but she won't, and she can't.

And here I am again, holding the pill in my hand. The decision of a lifetime—literally. I almost threw the pill in my mouth. Sweet, sweet victory. I glided it around in my mouth, it tastes kind of—salty? I held the juice in my hand, shaking. Here I go.

I took a swig, and another, and another—until there was none left. I slammed the glass down with a smile. I win. Take that life, I beat you. You can't stop me, I stop you.

The doorbell rang. She told me not answer, wait, why do I care? Why would it matter if it was a bank robber, or some rapist, it's done. The deed is done. I almost danced to the door, opening it swiftly. There stood Miley. Oh God, oh my God! I forgot! I forgot about her! _Fuck_!

She pressed her lips to mine. "Hi Lilly!" She grinned.

"H-hi Miley," I forced out. I need to go, or something. I need to tell her—but I can't. I just--

"So, I was thinking." Miley said gleefully. "Maybe we could see a movie tonight," she grabbed my hand and swung it around.

"I, uh, don't know if I can make it," that's not a lie. It's not.

She frowned. "Well why not?"

"My moms out, she told me not to go anywhere," still not lying.

Miley's mouth made an O shape. "That's alright—maybe tomorrow. We've got plenty of time,"

I closed my eyes, and let out a puff of breath. _That's what you think_. "Look, Miley. I think you should go, I don't want to disobey my mom," okay, that was a lie.

She leaned her head down. "Okay," she gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later, Lilly." _No, you won't_.

I ran across the house, I need to get the bathroom. I have to undo this, I just have to. I can't do this to her. It was different before, but now it's so much more complicated.

My breaths became ragged, and my legs became heavy. Almost there, you're almost to the bathroom. You can do it. _Come on_! Move, legs! I said move! I took a few more steps, and got to the doorknob. I was heavily sweating. I reached for it. Almost, almost. My hand trembled, and I missed. I felt myself falling, I hit my head on the knob, collapsing to the floor. It stung, badly. I took my last raspy breaths. This isn't looking good. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the things I've done. Looks like we won't be seeing that movie tomorrow. You may say that we've got time, Miley. You do, but I don't. My time is up.

* * *

**I'm sorry. I actually didn't plan to end it that way, it just happened. Well...it had some Liley in there. **

**I'd really like your thoughts on this, so please review.  
**


End file.
